A Man and his Mary
by Elise7
Summary: You never saw one without the other, Together they were a team, They laughed, She cried, he was a shoulder, There were rumours, they weren’t true, He was her best friend, She was his, They lived, They loved, Together forever, A man and his Mary
1. Prologue

Prologue -  

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

He was her best friend

She was his 

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary


	2. Chapter 1

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

A Hartford party one of the most boring places on earth

That was the opinion of Rory Gilmore

A Hartford party can be boring if you can't find a girl

That was the opinion of Tristan DuGrey

Together they were the best of friends apart, he was a lawyer and a player, and she was a single up-coming journalist

Friends since high-school the innocent girl touched the king in a way even he didn't understand, she always blamed it on the fact she never dated him, he knew better

"Having fun?" asked Tristan, the glass in his hand swaying merrily as the confidant man stepped onto the balcony where a beautiful brunette stood

"It's one great big barrel of laughs out there" remarked Rory dryly taking the glass from his hands

"Hey"

"The bartender was hitting on me!" Rory exclaimed "I don't want to go back there!"

"And you think the hoards of Hartford women weren't hitting on me?" he said shocked

"They what are you doing out here?" asked Rory sipping her drink, her eyes twinkling merrily

"You know me Gilmore, I just can't resist a Mary" he said charmingly, taking the drink away from her

"Yes you always wanted what you can't have" said Rory taking back the drink

"Yeah I'm a sucker for punishment" he said giving up on the drink and leaning against the baloneys stone edge

"Yes you would think that after Military school you might have learnt something" she said mockingly "But alas nothing ever penetrates this pretty little head of yours" she said ruffling his hair

He caught her arm

"So you admit I'm pretty?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"Hey this is damn good drink, it could make anything look good" she said raising her glass and stepping back into the crowded room

Tristan chuckled watching her figure retreat back into the function room

'You're in denial Mary'

*********************************************************************

"Hello Grandma" Rory greeted to the ever elegant Emily Gilmore, kissing her check

"Hello Rory dear, how are you? Where is Tristan?" she asked craning her neck

"Yes where is that fine young man?" asked Richard

"Right here" said Tristan stepping beside Rory "Hello Emily, Richard" he said taking Emily's hand and nodding to Richard

"How are you Tristan darling?" Emily asked

"How is the fascinating case going?" asked Richard "I've been reading about it and it is wonderfully intriguing" he said

"Hello? Granddaughter standing right here!" said Rory as Emily and Richard fussed over Tristan 

"So Tristan any new Girlfriends?" asked Emily 

"No I haven't found a woman to compare to you Emily" said Tristan shamelessly flattering the woman's ego

Rory rolled her eyes

"Maybe you've met her and you just haven't realised?" said Emily hopefully

"Maybe" complied Tristan with a smile

"So Rory" said Richard "Are you still living in that apartment?" in a gruff voice

"Though you could hardly call it an apartment" said Emily dismissively "It's the size of a shoe box and probably infected with cockroaches"

"My apartment is just fine thankyou" said Rory 

"I've been trying to convince Rory to move in with me but she just won't listen" Tristan cut in swiftly

"Rory" Emily admonished

"What?" asked Rory crossly

"Not What? Pardon" Emily corrected "You are becoming more like your mother every day"

"You know we have been worried about your safety in that place" said Richard

"Moving in with Tristan would be the perfect solution!" said Emily 

"It's a beautiful place" continued Richard "Good security too"

"There's quite enough room" agreed Tristan

"It's settled then" said Emily happily

Rory glared at Tristan

Tristan sipped his Martini a happy smirk playing on his face

*********************************************************************

"I can't believe you did that!" said Rory slapping Tristan on the arm as the walked towards his car at the conclusion of the evening 

"Ow' he said playfully, rubbing his arm

"My apartment is perfectly fine"

"It's tiny Mare"

"It's cosy!"

"I saw a cockroach last time I was there"

"You did not"

"There's no security" continued Tristan 

"I have a lock on the door" said Rory

"The guy next doors a weirdo" said Tristan unlocking the car

"He's eccentric" said Rory opening her door

"My apartments nice" continued Tristan 

"The perfect bachelor pad" said Rory disdainfully

"I'd love to have my best friends with me" he said making puppy dog eyes

"I'm sure that will wear off when you bring women back to the apartment to find me in the middle of a movie night"

"I love movie nights" said Tristan starting the engine

"I'm not going to win am I?" sighed Rory

"Nope" Tristan agreed 

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

They now live together

Together they were a team 

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

He was her best friend

She was his 

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary


	3. Chapter 2

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Rory groaned, in her arms was a large box containing her books she awkwardly balanced the box onto her knee to leave an arm free to press for the elevator

"May I assist?" came a deep voice from behind

A strong looking hand reached in front of her and pressed for the elevator

"About damn time!" exclaimed Rory

Tristan chuckled

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help me move into the shag pad!"

"I love the way you say that" said Tristan stepping into the waiting elevator 

"Yeah I'm the only female ever to be reluctant in entering" said Rory joining him

"I can't help it, they love me" said Tristan putting his briefcase on the floor to take the box from Rory

"And I DuGrey never disappoints does he?" remarked Rory

"No he certainly doesn't Mare" he said pressing the button for their floor

*********************************************************************

Tristan removed his tie and sat down on his bed to untie his shoes

In the lounge area he could hear Rory talking animatedly to Lorelai on the phone

He stuck his hands in his pockets and leant against the door watching her

"Mom I can't believe you broke the monkey lamp!" Rory walked around the room the silver cordless attached to her ear

"Don't try to blame it on Tom! That lamp has been in the family for years besides he's too much like Luke to ever break something"

Tristan smiled he could just imagine Lorelai's wild accusations

"So hows the new Inn?" asked Rory plainly tired of arguing with her mother about the lamp

"No I'm good Tristan and I finally moved all my stuff in I just have to buy a few more book cases" Rory turned to see Tristan standing, watching her, a small smirk on his lips

"Ok I'll pass him on right now" Rory handed Tristan the phone

"Hello Lorelai"

"Tristan Darling!" cooed Lorelai

"How are you?" he enquired as Rory settled herself on the couch

Rory watched Tristan effortlessly chat with her mother and for once she could tell what women saw in him. Standing in the doorway with his black suit and crisp white shirt, the top two buttons undone; which contrasted with his smooth tanned skin his eyes twinkled and he smiled as Lorelai obviously made an exhibition of herself. His messy tousled blonde locks suited his playboy charm perfectly.

"Thankyou Lorelai I'll put her back on" he said then handed Rory the phone

"Just so you know she gave me permission to seduce you in the middle of the night as long as I buy her a new monkey lamp" he said covering the mouthpiece and grinning at Rory

Rory snatched the phone from his hands

"Mother did you just sell your child up the river for a new Monkey Lamp?" she asked

Tristan continued watching Rory who argued good naturedly with her mother. Even in sweats she looked gorgeous, her straight brown locks were pulled into a cute ponytail on top of her head, her blue eyes were lively as she laughed and chatted

"Bye Mom" called Rory into the phone then put it into the air in front of her so Tristan could hear Lorelai

"Bye Tristan!" called Lorelai like an excited 8-year old

Rory hung up the phone

"So movie night?" Tristan asked?

"Stupid question" said Rory throwing a pillow at him

*********************************************************************

Rory and Tristan lay entwined on his brown suede couch; surrounding them were criminal piles of junk-food and empty DVD cases scattered the floor

"So do you think that Brad Pitt was hotter in Meet Joe Black or Fight Club?" asked Rory chewing a red snake

Tristan twirled a strand of her hair around his finger affectionately as she lay across him

"Pass" said Tristan

"You can't pass on Brad Pitt" protested Rory

"I can and I will" remarked Tristan

"You were always too scared to show your feminine side" teased Rory

"Hey I thought I was pretty" said Tristan with an eyebrow raised 

"That drink did not last that long" said Rory 

The two smiled contentedly 

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

And he thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: Hope you liked it! Remember the pretty purple button! To those who want chapter updates emailed to them I suggest you join FF.net then when you submit a review you have the option of adding the author or story to your favourite story list and author alert which will send you a notification if I submit a chapter or start a new fic!

Make sure you read that lil' ending bit because it changes as the story progresses

Pretty purple button!

Elise


	4. Chapter 3

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Rory quickly pulled the hairdryer out of its socket and ran back into her room searching desperately for her bag she shoved her stockinged feet into her black heels

Running out into the lounge she grabbed her keys from the sideboard and quickly shut the door behind her

Rory could hear the elevator doors around the corner cursing silently she made a mad dash for the doors and ran smack bang into a chest inside the elevator

"Oh my god!" said Rory her hand over her mouth as the mans briefcases contents scattered to the floor "I'm so sorry I'm really late for work and I just wasn't look…" she trailed off as the guy in front of her placed a hand on her shoulder

"Hey it's ok" he said his eyes; a gorgeous green connected with hers

Rory felt her stomach flip

Rory bit her lip and put her head down to pull the papers back together

"Here" said Rory very quietly as she handed them back

"Thanks" he replied running his hands through his thick wavy brown hair

"I'm Ryan by the way Ryan Armstrong" he said extending his hand

"Lorelai Gilmore" said Rory taking his hand "But you can call me Rory"

"A pleasure Rory Gilmore" he said with a smile "I hope to see more of you" he left the elevator with a confidant stride across the bobby

"Whew" said Rory letting out a rush of air "What a morning" she pressed the button for the garage and the doors slid shut 

*********************************************************************

Tristan pushed himself away from his desk and breathed a sigh of relief

The photo of Rory and himself caught his eye, it was a beautiful photo he had his arms wrapped around Rory's waist he mouth was thrown open with laughter and he wore a trademark cheeky grin

Tristan smiled and pulled the chair closer to the desk and reached for his phone

"Lorelai Gilmore please" he spoke into the phone

"Lorelai Gilmore" said Rory in her professional reporter voice

"Hey Mary"

"Tris" said 

"So I was thinking Asian?"

"Yum sounds good are you sure you can give me another night?"

"Rory I am shocked you know you can have me every night"

Rory laughed she could just imagine his wicked grin

"I meant won't it hurt your reputation? Two nights at home for predatory playboy DuGrey?"

"Hey they only know I'm at home with a beautiful brunette for all they know we could be having a wild affair" he paused "Hey why aren't we having a wild affair?" he asked in a mock shocked voice

"Because DuGrey I can see right through you" laughed Rory hanging up the phone and returning to her article

"That's what you think" said Tristan quietly to himself

*********************************************************************

"Honey I'm home!" called Tristan with upon entering the apartment with bags of take-out in his hands 

"Tris" greeted Rory she was standing with a glass of wine by the floor to ceiling windows that displayed an incredible view of the New York skyline but the view wasn't what Tristan was interested in

It was the man standing next to her 

"Tris this is our new neighbour Ryan, Ryan this is Tristan, Tristan this is Ryan" she said

Tristan put the bags down

Ryan came over to shake Tristan's hand "Ryan Armstrong" he said with a friendly face

"Tristan DuGrey" Tristan replied clenching Ryan's hand just a little harder than necessary

"Ryan's asked me to dinner I hope you don't mind if I take a rain-check on the take-out?" asked Rory 

"No" said Tristan evaluating the man standing beside her

"Ok we'll I leave you to entertain Ryan while I get changed" she said placing her glass of wine down and walking to her bedroom

"So what do you do?" enquired Ryan sipping his wine

"I'm a lawyer" said Tristan coolly

"I'm in Advertising" said Ryan

"So you're full of bullshit?" asked Tristan 

"Don't you defend scum for a living?" replied Ryan with equal animosity in his voice "The Demarnio family I believe?"

"What of it?" said Tristan watching Ryan stroll casually around the room

"Lovely upstanding citizens aren't they?"

"For all I know"

"And that's not much" said Ryan

"And what do you know?" asked Tristan

"That that girl in there" he said indicating Rory's doorway "Is falling for me"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" snarled Tristan

"The caring best friend? Rory's told me all about you, believe me you don't stand a chance" he said his voice cold

"If you" said Tristan angrily

"I'm glad you found something to talk about" said Rory brightly stepping into the room

"Yeah" said Ryan his attitude changing completely at the sight of Rory "Tristan's just been telling me about a case, it's been frightfully fascinating"

Rory raised an eyebrow in Tristan's direction "You never talk to me about your cases" 

"It's a guy thing" said Ryan gathering Rory's coat from the Kitchen bench "Right Tristan?" he asked slapping his back on the way to the door

"Right" said Tristan watching Ryan open the door for Rory 

"Bye Tristan" called Ryan from the hallway "Nice meeting you"

Rory threw Tristan a thumbs up and a smile before closing the door behind them

Tristan's glared at the closed door

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: Loved those wonderful reviews!! If you feel like reading something else I've written you can check out my complete fic 'What develops in the Darkroom' and my other work in progress 'Isn't she the photographer?' 

Make sure you read that lil' ending bit because it changes as the story progresses

Wow that purple button looks lonely lets cheer it (and me) up!  just ya kno give it a lil click and type a couple of words

Cheers

Elise


	5. Chapter 4

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

It's amazing you meet someone and you click you agree on everything there's never a cross word and you just know in your heart they're the one

Rory Gilmore had found that on a first date with Ryan Armstrong

It was too bad Tristan DuGrey had found that at age 16 at Chilton with Rory Gilmore

Rory opened the door to their apartment. Locking the door softly behind her she scanned the room for Tristan, dropping her bag and jacket on the floor she went into his room, sliding off her shoes before she entered.

Tristan lay almost curled up on his satin sheets the comforter covered the bottom half of him the top half was naked, he slept with a pained expression on his face

Rory crept up and slid into bed beside him

"Tris" she called softly lying down beside him

"Tris" she tried again, no response

"Tris!" she called louder, his response was to wrap and arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, he gave a small sigh and returned to his deep slumber.

Rory, who was now in a very close proximity to Tristan, shook his shoulders

"What?" mumbled Tristan

"Wake up!" chided Rory

Tristan forced his eyes half open

"How much did I have to drink?" asked Tristan trying to focus on the woman in front of him

"Just enough big boy" Rory purred

"Mary" groaned Tristan "Go to bed"

"I can't I just had the most incredible night of my life" she said her eyes bright with excitement 

"Good but obviously didn't have it with me so go to bed or be quiet!" ordered Tristan snuggling into his pillow

"Fine" snapped Rory throwing his arm off her and getting up to leave

"Mare I'm sorry" Tristan said after her warm body left his "You wake me up in the middle of the night of course I'm not going to be up, happily waiting for a date share but come here" he said patting the bed "I will listen but I don't promise I wont fall asleep" 

"Ok" agreed Rory getting back into the warm bed

"So what restaurant did you go to?" he asked

"Chez Allirous" said Rory happily

"Uhuh" said Tristan

"Aren't you impressed?" asked Rory

"Mare I could take you there every night of the week, I could buy the place if you wanted it"

"But I don't want to eat every night with you I would like a magical night with Ryan though" she said

"Right" said Tristan hating the conversation more as it progressed

"I think…" Rory began

"You think…" said Tristan sleepily

"He might be the one" finished Rory

Tristan's eyes flew open

Rory was staring dreamily at the ceiling 

"Did you ever have a moment when something was so right that you knew it was too good to be true? That no matter how hard you tried that person was just too good for you? but in the back of your mind there's just that glimmer of hope that glimmer of Destiny that you might have just found a lifetime of love and happiness?" asked Rory 

Tristan had already had one of those moments

"I think I just did" said Rory 

Tristan contemplated Rory's words, it was now or never

"Mare do you ever wonder…." He trailed off 

Rory lay, asleep, a beautiful smile playing on her rosy lips

"Goodnight Mary" said Tristan softly 

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

  He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: Sorry Sorry crap chapter I know but an update is better than nothing and I was going to give nothing but when I received those magic reviews I just had to update!

Make sure you read that lil' ending bit because it changes as the story progresses

Purple button is used to being clicked and a DuGrey fan never disapoints

Ciao

Elise


	6. Chapter 5

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Dating Ryan Armstrong was a blessing

The thoughts of Rory Gilmore

*Rory's P.O.V*

Ryan and Rory, it sounds so right doesn't it? Just perfect. We love the same movies discuss the same books and never get on each others nerves, well at least he doesn't get on mine but no doubt me fully caffeinated could get on anyones nerves, well expect Tristan of course but anything as perfect as Ryan and I has to be good right?

Dating Elizabeth Crawford was a blessing

The thoughts of Tristan DuGrey

*Tristans P.O.V*

Liz and I are great shes perfect she doesn't try to change me or the way I am she knows I'm a DuGrey but it doesn't matter shes become great friends with Rory and taken my mind off her and anything that does that has got to be a good thing right?

*********************************************************************

What used to be commonplace had become rare

Tristan and Rory were home alone, just the two of them

"So hows Liz?" asked Rory taking some noodles from Tristans take-out box

"Great she just flew in from Barabdeous I'm catching up with her tomorrow, she's taking me out to meet her folks" he replied stealing food from Rorys plate

"Wow! Meeting the in-laws already?" asked Rory surprised

"Already? Ror its been six months, at our age its considered normal, haven't you met Ryans parents yet?" Tristan enquired

"Well no, hes met Lorelai though"

"A harrowing experience for any young man" remarked Tristan with a grin

"Yeah he didn't quite get her sense of humour so it was a bit weird but I don't think anyone ever has measured up to her standards at first"

Tristan cleared his throat

"She hated you!"

"When I was the evil Chilton boy who called you Mary! Now I'm the best friend who she loves"

"Tristan you still call me Mary the only difference is that you wear Armani suits instead of a Uniform and have finally admitted defeat when it comes to me"

Tristan choose to ignore the last comment 

"Isnt it weird if they don't get along?"

"I suppose" admitted Rory regretfully

"Lorelai's such a big part of your life"

"Hey can we stop now!" prostested Rory

"Stop what?" Tristan said playing innocent 

"The discussion of Mom not liking Ryan"

"Hey, we were discussing relationships and I never said that Lorelai didn't like him, you did"

"Well I'm sick of it!" said Rory angrily leaving the table and going to her room

Tristan shook his head if she was willing to accept Ryan even though her best friend and her mother didn't like him than there was no hope 

Tristan crossed the room and picked up the cordless 

Hitting speed dial and 5 he put the phone to his ear

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: Sorry Sorry crap chapter I know but an update is better than nothing and I was going to give nothing but when I received those magic reviews I just had to update!

Make sure you read that lil' ending bit because it changes as the story progresses

Purple button is used to being clicked and a DuGrey fan never disapoints

Ciao

Elise


	7. Chapter 6

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

"Rory"

"Rory" he called softly gently shaking her

"Don't take the coffee" Rory murmured 

"The coffee's safe" said Tristan stroking her face

Rory sighed contentedly

"Rory" he tried again

Rory warily opened one eye and squinted up at the face before her

She groaned

"Upsy-daisys" 

"You disturb me" said Rory sitting up

"Yes I did" 

"Not waking me up but that upsy-daisy comment"

"Hey, my nanny use to say it all the time" 

Rory choose not to continue knowing how much he loved the Nanny his parents had employed for him as a child

"So do you have a reason for waking me up at four in the morning?"

"I'm engaged" he announced simply

Rory felt her jaw go slack and the bottom of her stomach hit the floor

"What?" she managed

"I proposed to Liz" he said

"When? You only just got back? You haven't even seen her yet!"

"I called her" 

"You can't propose to someone over the phone!" yelled Rory 

Tristan laughed

"I can and I did"

"You are hopelessly un-romantic" said Rory trying to cover her feelings, those feelings she didn't understand and hadn't had before

"No one could ever call a DuGrey that"

"Sleazy yes romantic no"

"Hey what happened to slimy and weaselly?" asked Tristan pretending to be offended

"You grew out of those"

"So generous"

"No your sleaziness just took over"

"Hey I am an engaged man you know!"

"Yeah" said Rory softly

Tristan could have sworn he saw a sad look in her eye

Rory quickly threw on a bright smile and patted the bad beside her

*********************************************************************

Later that night two souls were intertwined

"I'm going to miss this" said Rory softly half hoping Tristan was asleep and half hoping he wasn't

"So am I"

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: A small update but luckily I have the rest of the story planned out 

Make sure you read that lil' ending bit because it changes as the story progresses

Purple button is used to being clicked and a DuGrey fan never disappoints

Ciao

Elise


	8. Chapter 7

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

"Mary if I didn't know better I would say you had a fetish for balconies" said Tristan a small grin on his face as he found Rory all by herself on the balcony at yet another Hartford function

"Yes well seeing as this shin-dig is yours I had to come didn't I?" 

"You mean the thought of seeing me didn't make you rush here an hour earlier than it started?"

"Unfortunately for you, no"

"Where's Liz?" asked Rory

"Inside" he replied

"Where's Ryan?" he asked

"Inside"

"mmm"

"mm"

"So Liz is nice"

"Ryan's a scumbag" said Tristan breezily 

"As opposed to you?"

"I said scumbag not devastatingly handsome and charming"

Rory let out a small "Hah!" but decided to drop the subject just in time for Liz to join them on the balcony 

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Liz smiling at Rory

"Favourite" Tristan hissed at Rory, putting an arm around Liz

Liz slapped him lightly on the arm

"Rory it would mean so much to me if you would be a bridesmaid"

"Wow" stammered Rory "Uh...Wow"

"It would mean so much to Tristan and I" said Liz pleadingly

"Ok then" agreed Rory with a small smile

"Great I have to circulate!" said Liz with a beaming smile, leaving them

"You have to wear lavender taffeta" teased Tristan

"Liz! I have some contingencies!" yelled Rory leaving Tristan by himself

Tristan smiled to himself and sipped his drink

*********************************************************************

Later that night

"I can't believe you!" yelled Lorelai at the bewildered 27 year old in front of her

"You said you were saving yourself for me!" cried Lorelai with pleading eyes at Tristan 

"Lorelai you're married to Luke you were supposed to be saving yourself for me"

"Ohh yeah" said Lorelai as is suddenly remembering she was married, with a sigh she plopped herself down on the couch and smiled up at Tristan and Rory

After sending Liz back home with a bottle of champagne clasped firmly in her hand waving merrily to them from the taxi window Rory and Tristan had left to tell Lorelai about Tristan's engagement

"So ok I have one problem" said Lorelai as the two sat with her "Do I go to the buck's party or the hen's night?" 

"Mom I don't think you'll be invited" said Rory chidingly

"Tristan would take me on his buck's night!" said Lorelai indignantly "Won't you Tris?" she asked expectantly

"I don't think you would want to come Lorelai" said Tristan cautiously

"Are you joking?" asked Lorelai "All those young hot lawyers?"

"Mom, left hand" said Rory

Lorelai looked down at her hand and caught sight of her wedding right "Ohh Right"

"So movie night?" she asked brightly

"Ok" agreed Rory

"Tristan I think you left some sweats here last time, try the linen closet" said Lorelai

"Thanks" said Tristan leaving to change 

"Are you blind?" asked Lorelai

"What?" 

"That gorgeous man is about to marry someone, someone who isn't you"

Rory shook her head

"Rory you are normally a smart girl but sometimes you amaze me"

Rory rolled her eyes

"Liz? What sort of name is that?"

Rory shrugged 

"The Magdalens had a Doberman called Liz"

Rory plumped up the cushions

"It was ugly and smelly"

Rory went to hang up her coat 

Lorelai caught her arm and stared her straight in the eye

"Mom he's my best friend" said Rory meeting her gaze

Lorelai let go of her arm and shook her head 

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: No TRORY stories decent enough to read when I logged on! So I was forced to extract this awful little chapter from my mind – but review cos ur nice

Elise


	9. Chapter 8

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

I don't know what it is with me and weddings but now both my fics contain weddings – weird huh?

Thanx for the reviews – only nine – but they were more than 1 liners which is better than 20 more soons or updates

Thankyou to Daz for your sincere mature review

The shop assistant pinned the turquoise silk together over Rory's shoulder

"Rory" she head from behind a curtain 

"Yeah" said Rory flipping her head around and as her body began to follow she could hear the pins rip the delicate silk

"Oh" said Rory turning back to the flustered shop assistant who was trying to frantically keep the silk together 

"Rory!" came the voice again

Rory turned again to be greeted with the familiar sound of ripping silk "Oh no" said Rory as blood began to drip from the red faced shop assistants finger

"Gotta learn how to stand still near pins" Rory muttered to herself

The assistant glared at Rory and marched off

Rory pulled what was remaining of the silk up to cover herself and walked up the 3 carpeted steps which led to the private dressing room

"Hey" greeted Liz craning her neck to see Rory enter the dressing room "I think I'm going to need some help"

Liz was wearing a gorgeous scoop neck gown it had long sleeves which finished elegantly just above her fingers the dress had no train and the back contained hundreds of tiny pearl buttons which carved a line up her back

The simple elegant dress suited her classic blonde looks perfectly

Rory started at the bottom of the buttons "Liz you look incredible" 

"It had to happen one day" chuckled Liz brushing away the compliment

"Tris is one lucky man"

Liz smiled as Rory finished the buttons

"Ok I better go find the shop assistant and apologize"

Liz looked at her inquisitively 

"Minor incident with pins" said Rory gesturing to her dress which was being held up by her hands

Liz laughed her perfect tinkly laugh 

Rory smiled and left

A small bell announced the arrival of a customer Rory looked up to see Tristan entering

Taking her mind off balancing in the matching turquoise heels

And those three carpeted stairs

Soft plush carpet + incredibly high new heels

Rory felt her heel twist into the carpet and her ankle roll she saw herself falling forward, where were her hands? Holding her dress

Rory braced herself for the impact of the fall

Instead she met with warm arms

"Nice way to greet me Mare" said Tristan as her eyes met his 

"Yeah I'm famous for my entrances" said Rory trying to extricate herself from his arms and pull her dress up at the same time

His arms were still around her 

He was still smiling at her

"Tristan!" came a voice

Tristan looked up to see Liz peeking from behind the curtain "What are you doing here? Its bad luck to see me in my wedding dress"

"Just catching Mary here" said Tristan dryly letting Rory go 

Rory struggled to pull herself together

Patting her hair and pulling her dress back up she muttered "Thanks" to Tristan 

"I just wanted to tell you that your parents are flying in on the 21st"

"Great" replied Liz who had went back into the dressing room

"See you tonight Mary" said Tristan kissing her cheek softly and leaving

'What was that?'

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: I'm very sorry if I offended anyone it was just that when I logged on there was only 1 trory fic on the first page and I had already decided I didn't like it and cos I've already read the ones on the next page it made sense that they're was nothing to read I am sorry – ok I probably just confused everyone but yeah

Hope you loved it – I loved it!!

Elise


	10. Chapter 9

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Oh I'm bad I am neglecting my other fic just so I can bring you all yet another chapter – REWARD ME DAMNIT! 

Rory softly let out a sigh

She watched the candles flickering

Tristan softly let out a sigh

He watched the clock ticking

Rory leant back against the bath and let the soft music wash over her

Tristan smiled and picked up his coat

Rory hummed along with the music

Tristan turned the key, the car hummed to life

Rory sighed in contentment

Tristan sighed in contentment as he unlocked the door

*********************************************************************

Shutting the door softly behind him he let the warmth and smells of the apartment envelop him

The fire flickered merrily warming the entire apartment

He could see a pot cooking on the stove; it let out a delicious aroma

"Rory" he called

No answer

Tristan checked her room and the rest of the apartment straining his ears he could hear music softly playing

Tristan smiled and opened the door to the bathroom

Rory lay modestly covered by bubbles in the smooth porcelain bath. The CD player in the corner was playing her favourite slow songs; white candles placed around the bathroom gave the only light and a smell of Daffeny. Rory had her eyes closed a small smile played on her rosy lips her hair was piled onto her head but small tendrils had escaped the water lapped at her smooth neck which looked irresistible in the candle-light

Tristan stood silently watching her and for a moment day-dreamed about how life could be

He softly exited, shutting the door behind him

*********************************************************************

"Hey" greeted Rory clad in a white fluffy robe

Tristan stood in the kitchen the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up and a tea-towel thrown over his shoulder

"You tried to cook?" he enquired

"It looked easy" said Rory defending herself

"Smelt nice, too bad about the taste" said Tristan with a grin

"You fixed it right?" said Rory biting her lip

"Well not that I don't enjoy poisonous soup but it needed a little salt"

Rory smiled as they sat together eating and talking and laughing and for one moment, a split second in time, she realized this was one of those perfect moments that you only ever have once

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

An: Hope u liked it – I just watched Tuck Everlasting and I don't care what those damn critics say – I loved it!

Elise


	11. Chapter 10

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Oh I'm bad I am neglecting my other fic just so I can bring you all yet another chapter – REWARD ME DAMNIT! 

*********************************************************************

One day its 5 months

You work

One day its 3 ½ months

You play

One day its 5 weeks

You work some more

One day its 3 weeks

You play again

Though you watch time, you live time you are time it still manages to creep up on you and

One Night it's the night before

The night before

You commit yourself to one person

Forever 

*********************************************************************

Tristan pushed the food around his plate 

Foolishly he had agreed that he and Liz would spend the evening before his wedding at the DuGrey mansion 

Liz was politely conversing with his parents the whole room was polite

Politely stiffening

No one allowed their cutlery to clink on the fine china, the room was at perfect temperature, the servants waited patiently at the doorways to collect plates and re-fill drinks, the conversation was clear and precise no one spoke with a full mouth or had spinach on their teeth

Politely stiffening

Tristan watched his parents and Liz make conversation safe subjects, the weather

"An unlikely change wouldn't you say?"

The stock market

"2 points up in the last quarter"

His boss

"Marvellous man"

His rise at the law firm

"Pending"

The menu at the wedding

"The salmon sounds perfect"

He and Liz

"Perfect"

"Excuse me" said Tristan stiffly, pushing out from his chair and leaving the room

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

So short! I know! But never fear I have the ending all mapped out only 2 chapters to go! L review me cos it may soon be ur last chance!

Elise


	12. Chapter 11

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Oh I'm bad I am neglecting my other fic just so I can bring you all yet another chapter 

*********************************************************************

"I love you!" she cried with emotion

"No" said Luke facing the brunette sternly

"You don't want my love?" said Lorelai batting her eyes with a pout on her lips

"I don't want your insanity, I heard it's catching" said Luke glancing at Rory before heading into the supply room

"What was that?" asked Rory sipping her coffee and enjoying the warm atmosphere of Lukes

"Dunno" said Lorelai quickly, biting her burger

"Mom" said Rory in a very good imitation of Luke

"There might…have been...a…conversation…" Lorelai trailed slowly

"Yes" said Rory 

"Involving….you" she said reluctantly

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"And….Tristan" Lorelai admitted

"Nope definitely not liking it" said Rory her mouth setting into a line

Lorelai tried the pout

"Nope doesn't work on me or Luke" said Rory "Now why does he think I'm insane?"

"Well…. this conversation" said Lorelai

"Yes"

"I… might… have" 

"Have what?" asked Rory

"Mentioned… you…. and Tristan" said Lorelai biting her lip

"This has been established" said Rory 

"There… could have been…. parts"

"Parts?" asked Rory

"Of the conversation" said Lorelai trying to hold off the inevitable

"Yes?" said Rory with her eyebrows raised

"Where words like…."

"Like what?" she asked testily

"Love…destiny and perfect for each other….. May have been bandied about" said Lorelai

Rory glared

"With a combo of friendship…... hardly drinks coffee….. And hates Dean thrown into the mix for Lukes benefit…" Lorelai watched Rory's reaction anxiously 

"Run" said Rory

Lorelai grabbed her coat and bolted out the door

"3…2…1" said Rory running out behind her

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They were so blind even Luke could see it

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

V. Short I know but I love this fic so much I'm trying to hold on to it even though I know it has reached its limit

Reviews are like goodbyes

You hate them but the person getting the hug in the goodbye loves it!

Elise


	13. Chapter 12

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Oh I'm bad I am neglecting my other fic just so I can bring you all yet another chapter 

*********************************************************************

Rory breathed heavily her cheeks were bright

Lorelai glanced around the corner

Above them the sky was a midnight blue and the stars twinkled

Rory grabbed Lorelai

"Ahhhh!" they both screamed

"God that was fun" said Lorelai trying to catch her breath

"When was the last time?"

"Too long to remember"

"Lukes?" Rory asked

"Clever child" said Lorelai patting her on the head

Lorelai wrapped an arm around her daughter and the two walked back to Lukes

*********************************************************************

The bell above the dinner door rang as Luke was wiping down his counter

The place was empty

"You see?" said Lorelai flourishing the empty dinner with her arm

Rory raised an eyebrow

"One of the perks of dating Luke" said Lorelai with a smile, and then walked up the counter to give Luke a kiss

Rory smiled and sat down at one of the tables in the corner

Luke smiled at Lorelai when the kiss finished 

Rory watched them for a while 

They were so happy

Rory sighed and turned out to watch the empty streets of stars hollow

The phone inside her pocket let out a discreet beep

Rory flipped open the cover, the message was from Ryan

FLYING OUT TO THE NEW ORLEANS OFFICE WILL B BACK IN 2 WEEKS XOXO

Rory's mouth formed a tight line

The business trips were becoming just a bit too frequent 

Rory turned her gaze back to Luke and Lorelai who were happily wrapped up in each other

"I'm going to head home" said Rory picking up her coat

"Bye babe" said Lorelai without turning her head

"Bye Ror" said Luke his attention still focused totally on Lorelai

Rory smiled and walked out the door

*********************************************************************

The air was crisp and cold

Rory breathed deeply as she headed home

She was only 300 metres from Lukes before she realized she had left her bag there

Rory walked back towards Lukes, she didn't know what it was but something made her look through the window before she went through the door

She stopped

The lights were dimmed almost to dark; Rory could make out two figures

Faintly she could hear music coming from the radio behind Lukes counter

Lorelai's face was buried into Lukes flannel shoulder, he had an arm wrapper around her, and his hand clasped hers firmly. 

They were moulded together

The steps in perfect unison

Perfect for each other

_At last my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
_

_At last  
  
_

_The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last  
  
At last... at last_

Rory felt tears prick behind her eyes

She turned and ran home

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They were so blind even Luke could see it

But a glimpse of true love

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

Hope u liked it!!! 1 CHAPTER LEFT!!! Last chance to change the story – press the purple button


	14. Chapter 13

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

Oh I'm bad I am neglecting my other fic just so I can bring you all yet another chapter 

*********************************************************************

Rory was blinded by her tears as she ran home

The icy ground below her made her stumble

*********************************************************************

Tristan impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel

Glancing left and right he pushed the pedal as far as it would go

*********************************************************************

"Rory!" Miss Patty called from the open door of her dance studio

Rory just kept running

*********************************************************************

The cell beside Tristan kept buzzing

Tristan just kept driving

*********************************************************************

Rory had reached the road in front of her house

She felt her feet leave the ground

She braced herself for the impact of the fall

*********************************************************************

Tristan slammed on the brakes

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They were so blind even Luke could see it

But a glimpse of true love

An ill-fated night

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

I know I said one more chapter but c'mon chapter 13?? 13?? It's unlucky! It's not right! We played school heads (celebrity heads) and I was S13! The creepy haunted classroom! I cannot finish my best story on chapter 13

And besides 14 is my lucky number

Will it be lucky for Tristan and Rory?

God I'm mean!

Elise


	15. Chapter 14

**A Man and his Mary**

Pairings: L/L the rest to be determined in the story

Disclaimer: My god, how many times do I have to repeat myself I don't own Gilmore Girls or CMM but if I did damn straight he would be back on the show!

*********************************************************************

Tristan swerved

The horrible sound of brakes on icy ground echoed in the dark night

"Damn deer" Tristan swore slamming his hand onto the steering wheel

Cautiously he reversed out of the ditch

In the corner of his eye he could see the deer running through the trees beside the road

*********************************************************************

Rory groaned

She could feel the icy road against her face 

Picking herself up she walked silently over to the steps of her porch

A tear slid silently down her cheek as she stared out into the dark night

*********************************************************************

Tristan pulled his car into the Gilmore driveway

Huddled on the doorstep was Rory

Tristan jumped out of the car and ran over to her 

"Mar, what's wrong?"

Rory buried her head further into her arms

Tristan put his arms around her

"Is it that bastard?" asked Tristan "I swear if he…"

"No it's not Ryan and don't swear" said Rory wiping her face on her sleeve

"What's wrong then?" asked Tristan 

"Is Lorelai ok? Luke and the twins?"

"They're fine…it's me..." she stammered

"What is it?" he asked wiping the tears from her face

Rory's tear stained eyes met Tristan's as his hands cupped her face

"I…"

"Look Mar…"

"No I have to tell you something"

"No I have to tell you something!" said Rory getting frustrated and standing up

"Now I've tried to ignore it!" Rory ranted her arms waving dramatically "It's wrong it's sick! I've fought it since we were sixteen it's the whole essence of our relationship, you're the player I'm the innocent two opposites, two best friends stupid rumours that you know aren't true until one day…"

"Mary?" interrupted Tristan quietly

Rory looked up at him as he took her hands in his

"But I can't it would make Emily happy, I'd brakes Liz's heart I can't do that to someone it's not fair and I won't do that to someone...besides it's impossible we'd fight all the time…"

"Mary" his stare penetrated her as it always had

"Don't interrupt me!" said Rory catching her breath before trying to continue her rant

"Mary" he said again

"What? god damn it!" yelled Rory

"I love you" he said softly

Rory stopped breathing

Tristan smiled gently at her "Now what were you crying about?"

"I love you too" said Rory miserably

Tristan laughed loudly

"What's so funny?" asked Rory watching him warily

"Don't you know how long I've waited for this?" asked Tristan hysterically

"Since we were sixteen Rory! Sixteen!" he yelled

Rory looked away anxiously

"And you know what?"

"What?" asked Rory biting her lip

"I love you for it" said Tristan taking her chin in his fingers and kissing her with passion

"Wow" said Rory breathlessly when they finally broke apart

"It's been a long time coming" said Tristan ruefully before leaning in again

"Wait" said Rory putting a hand against his chest to stop him from reaching her lips

"What now?" cried Tristan desperately

"Look" she said smiling at him

Around them the snow was falling

"Perfect" said Rory staring at the snow

"The Lorelai Gilmore seal of approval" said Tristan taking her hand and leading her up onto the porch

"I love you Mary" he said leaning in

"Together forever?" asked Rory

"A man in his Mary" replied Tristan wrapping his arms around her and kissing her senseless before she could stop him

*********************************************************************

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They were so blind even Luke could see it

But a glimpse of true love

And an ill-fated night

Brought them together

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary

Hehehehehehehe I never said Tristan was slamming on his breaks to stop from hitting Rory now did I? BUT U ALLL FELL FOR IT!!! I'm so good

I hope you all enjoyed that fic as much as I did

TRORY FOREVER

Elise


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue -  

You never saw one without the other 

Together they were a team 

They lived together

They laughed 

She cried, he was a shoulder 

There were rumours, they weren't true

Though she thought he was Handsome

He thought she was Gorgeous 

He was her best friend

She was his 

She found Love at first sight

He found Hate at first sight

She was falling in love

He tried to show his feelings but love wasn't on his side 

She had Ryan

He had Liz

Now he was engaged

Lorelai tried but didn't succeed

He caught her in his arms, there was a spark

They both knew what it could be like

He knew what perfect really was

They were so blind even Luke could see it

But a glimpse of true love

And an ill-fated night

Brought them together

They lived

They loved

Together forever

A man and his Mary


End file.
